I won't let you go
by sillygoose2006
Summary: Someone has attacked Al. Ed, Roy and all of the others will now stop at nothing to find out who and make sure they are brought to justice. As the investigation continues, they soon figure out that nothing is what it seems.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in it

"Mustang's looking for you, Ed" Hawkeye told him as soon as he walked into the office from lunch. "What's the bastard want now?" Ed asked with a scowl. He has just had a "talk" with Roy the day before and wasn't eager to get into it again with him."I'm not sure, sir but it seems important" Was her only answer.

"Yeah, yeah. Might as well get it over with I guess" was his only reply as he left Hawkeye and made towards Mustang's door.He knocked and entered as he heard Roy call him to come in. "What do you want now?" Ed asked, clearly annoyed."Sit down, Edward" Was Roy's response.

Ed not liking being told what to do, scowled again and said "Just tell me what you want"

"Ed, something happened to Al." "What? What are you talking about? What happened?" Ed asked starting to panic a little bit.

"From what we can tell, he was coming home from his job at the school and was shot. We don't know why or by who." Roy explained, as calmly as he could. He was angrier than he had been in a long time. He liked Alphonse, he was one of the only ones who could keep Ed in line. Someone hurting him was like someone hurting a member of Roy's family and Roy did not allow harm to come to his family."Is he alright? Where is he?" Ed demanded to know.

"He's in a coma right now. We think it was the shock to his body that caused the coma. The bullet just missed his heart. He was bleeding heavily and lost quite a bit of blood before help arrived. He's at the hospital right now." Roy answered still fighting to sound calm and collected as he saw Ed's turn into a lost kid in front of his eyes. It had been years since Roy had thought Ed had looked like a child but now his expression made him look like a abused child with no where to go."I'm going to go see him" Ed said and with the nod from Roy turned and left. He didn't notice Roy picking up the phone to call him a car.

"Hey Ed, what did Mustang want?" Havoc called to him

Ed just kept on walking, not even hearing him. "Ed, are you alright?" Hawkeye asked as he walked by her. He shook his head but kept walking.

Instead of trying to stop him, Hawkeye walked into Roy's office."Sir?" She asked

"Yes, Hawkeye?""What's wrong with Edward?" Roy could tell she was concerned for the boy so he explained what had happened to Al and where Ed was off too."Do they have any leads, Sir?" She asked, anger apparent in her face. The Elric brothers were well liked around their office. Any harm to either of them was an office to the whole office."Not yet, but I'm waiting for a call back once the investigation of the area is complete. We'll find the bastard and he'll wish he had never been born when I'm done with him." Hawkeye knew that glint in Roy's eye meant someone was going to die and for once her only thought on it was that she was upset she would not get a chance to hurt the bastard herself. "Can I tell the others what happened?" She asked him before leaving."Just Breda, Havoc, Falman and Fuery. Tell them to keep their mouths shut for now." Roy answered before turning his back, showing the discussion was over."Yes, sir" Hawkeye walked out the door and told the others what was going on. The anger radiating from them all was almost tangible when she finished explaining.

In the hospital

"Let me see my brother" Ed growled out

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't allow visitors right now" Replied the now white doctor. No one like arguing with an angry Fullmetal"I'm family and you will let me see him if you want to keep your job and your life" was the growled out response."Temper, Ed" Roy said, appearing from seemingly thin air, "The doctor will let you see Al""I'm sorry but my orders are too.." The doctor started

"Are you arguing with a superior officer?" Roy cut him off to ask.

"Of course not sir, I'm merely telling you my orders" Came the reply from the now ghost white doctor. If there was anything worse then arguing with an angry Fullmetal it was having both Fullmetal and the Flame alchemist angry at you.

"Your orders are noted now let us in to see Alphonse Elric" Roy said in a tone that left no room for argument."Yes Sir" The doctor turned and led them to the door of Al's room. When they got in Ed gasped. Al looked like he was sleeping for the most part. The only things that stopped him from thinking that was how pale he was and the wires hooked up too him. "What are all those wires?" Ed asked the doctor.

"Monitors to monitor heartbeat, blood pressure, and brain activity, IV's to make sure he gets all of the nourishment he needs to survive and antibiotics to make sure he doesn't get any infections from the wound."

Ed just nodded while Roy asked some more questions about Al's condition. Ed didn't hear anything Roy was asking, instead he had walked over to Al's bed and took his hand."Hey, Al. Don't you know you're not suppose to sleep in the middle of the day? You need to wake up. If Winry found you napping when you could be writing her she'll hit you." Roy had stopped questioning the doctor to listen to Ed and frowned when he heard what was being said."Edward…" He started and stopped when the young man turned to him with tears in his eyes. Roy had only ever seen Ed cry once and it unnerved him to see tears in his eyes now."What if he doesn't wake up? He's the only family I have left." and with that said he turned away from the other two men and broke down."Doctor, leave us" Roy ordered and held his hand up to stop the protest about to come out of the man's mouth. "I said leave" The doctor left in a hurry.

Roy walked over to Ed and put his hand hesitantly on his shoulder. Ed didn't stop crying nor did he shrug the hand off."We'll find out who did this Ed. We'll get them, I promise you."

Ed nodded. He knew they would find out who did it and he knew that that person would have hell to pay when he got a hold of them. He also knew he needed to get himself together if he was going to be any help in finding the bastard and bringing him to justice. He shook himself a little, making Mustang remove his hand, and with some effort, he stopped the tears from falling.

Looking at Roy he said "I know we will, and they have hell to pay when we do"Roy nodded at him and then turned to leave.

"Roy" Ed called, somewhat hesitantly

"Yes, Edward" "Thanks"

Roy nodded and kept going out the door. It hadn't been that long ago when they couldn't be in the same room without fighting. These days they had been getting along a lot better and could even be called friends. He liked Ed, annoying flaws and all. He would do anything in his power to help him find who had done this to Alphonse and to give that person justice. With that resolve in mind, he left the hospital to do some investigating of his own.

Al's room

"I'll find who did this to you Al, I promise" Ed whispered fiercely before letting go of his brothers hand and turning to head out of the hospital. He needed to call Winry, to tell her what happened and then the search would begin.


End file.
